Snap
The Snap, also known as the Blip, was the massive fallout across all civilizations and species within the Multiverse, which wiped out fifty percent of all life in random succession after the Infinity Gauntlet was activated. The mass genocide was initiated by Thanos at the end of the Battle of Wakanda, marking the end of his campaign to retrieve all six Infinity Stones. Original Timeline Victims Reality-688 *Coyle Bagman *Martine Bancroft *Becky Barnes *Andrea Benton / Mania *Alana Jobson / Jackpot *Tamara Pearson / Fang *Coyle Bagman *Martine Bancroft *Amelia Chen *Lee Price / Maniac *Carlton Stricklan *Yuriko Watanabe / Lady Wraith Reality-692 *Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen / Flash *Helena Rosa Bertinelli / Huntress *Bruce Thomas Wayne / Batman *Val Zod Reality-194111 *Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid / Jetstream *Marie-Ange Colbert / Tarot *Esme Cuckoo *Sophie Cuckoo *Tyler Dayspring / Genesis *Adrienne Frost *Cordelia Frost *Emmeline Frost *Hazel Frost *Winston Frost *Anna Marie LeBeau / Rogue *Remy Etienne LeBeau / Gambit *Joseph MacTaggert *Moira Ann Kinross MacTaggert / Moira X *Priscilla Morrison *Sooraya Qadir / Dust *Katherine Anne Pryde / Shadowcat *Sharon Smith / Catseye *Jennifer Stavros / Roulette *Alexander Summers / Havok *Nathan Christopher Charles Summers / Cable Reality-199999 *Alexander Aaron / Phobos *Esan Adebayo *John Allen Adams *Tanya Adrian / Lady Gorgon *Jamal Afari *Elizabeth "Lizzie" Allan / Firestar *Paul Allen *Hernan Enrique Salazar Alvarez *Victor Hernan Alvarez *Rachel Cole Alves / Lady Punisher *Akela Amador *John Aman / Prince of Orphans *Aaron Amberson *Joshua Anders *Richard Anderson *Earl Angstrom *Harry Angstrom *Daryl Joshua Andrews *Manuel Arguelles *Amanda Armstrong *Mary Arnett *Ed Arthur *Keith Augustin *Ayo *Rozalyn Backus *Hector Baez *Bea Bailey *Ted Bailey *Sunset Bain *Piper Baines *Nakia Bahadir / Storm Sage *Susan Banner *Clive Baraby *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Emily Beechman *Frederic Beechman *Amy Bendix *Dan Bi / Crescent *Derek Bishop *Eleanor Bishop *Heather Bishop *Katherine Elizabeth Bishop / Hawkette *Misha Bishop *Susan Bishop *Betty Blair *Petra Belova / Crimson Widow *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Biff *Michael Bingham / Blood Spider *Tess Black *Betty Blair *Emil Blonsky *Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon / Queen Medusa *Elizabeth Bondi / White Fang *Eric Bondi *Craig Bonzer *Ian Boothby *Elyena Borodin *Tandy Bowen / Dagger *Vincent Briscoe *Malcolm Brown *Jonothon Burrows *Luke Cage / Power Man *Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug *William Carmody *Bruno Carrelli / Merry Minotaur *Elsie Carson *Jenny Carson *Phil Carson *Clay Carter / Man of War *Sharon Carter *Timmy Carter *Sarah Wilson Casper *Esme Ceorces *Monica Chang *Xiaoyi Chen / Iso *Zhou Cheng *Helen Cho *Jason Clemons *Michael Collins / Deathlok *William Collins *Joshua Coolridge *Cosmo *Roberto Da Costa / Sunspot *Phil Coulson *Archibald Covington *Theresa June Covington / Toxie Doxie *Augustine Cross *Inga Cross *William Cross *Piper Dali / Paper Doll *Marissa Darrow *Aaron Davis / Prowler *Jefferson Davis *Michael Davis *Devi Deol *Jennifer DeVille *Benjamin Donovan *Jessica Miriam Drew / Spider-Woman *Malcolm Ducasse *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Karolina Dean *Vlad Dracula *Hope van Dyne *Janet van Dyne *Eir *Mitchell Ellison *John Farret *Douglas Fermann / Very First Builder *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Vanessa Marianna Fisk / Queenpin *Johann Fennhoff / Doctor Faustus *Leo Fitz *Jaycen Flint / Korvostax *Laura Forsythe *Bill Foster *Jane Foster *Frederick Foswell *Robert Luke Frank / Whizzer *Madeline Joyce Frank / Miss America *Deacon Frost *Nick Fury *Joey Gastone *Edward Gnucci *Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird *Mimi Schwartz Gold / Screaming Mimi *Michele Gonzales *Alison Green *Joe Greller *Groot *Edward Hale *Helen Hale *Traci Hale *Elvin Daryl Haliday / Rage *Ami Han / White Fox *Jennifer Hardesty *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Edith Harker *Quincy Harker *George Hatherly *Matthew Hawk *Molly "Mol" Hayes / Princess Powerful *Gus Healy *Joyce Healy *Sandra Healy *Seol Hee / Luna Snow *Heimdall *Mycroft Hepburn *Maria Hill *Gabriel Hillman *Jeri Hogarth *Robyn Hood *Katrina Luisa van Horn / Amazon *Amity Hunter / Big Zero *Noriyaki Ito *Daisy Johnson / Quake *Tyrone Johnson / Cloak *Angelica Jones / Firestar *Jessica Jones *Erik Stephan Josten / Atlas *Rebecca St. Jude / Lockdown *Ashley Kafka *Norma Kafka *Arnold Stuart Kaminsky *Dennis Kedzierski *Tommy Kedzierski *Harley Keener / Iron Lad *Damon Kellam *Aamir Khan *Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Muneeba Khan *Tyesha Marie Hillman Khan *Yusuf Khan *Derek Khanata *Scott Kirk *Auran Kitang *Ulysses Klaue / Klaw *Cameron Klein *Misty Knight *Carina Tivan Korvac *Michael Korvac *Chang Lam *Maggie Lang *Ganke Lee *Edward Leeds *Elizabeth Brant Leeds *Rachel Leighton / Lady Diamondback *Darcia Lewis *Lin Lie / Sword Master *Lei Ling / Aero *Andy London *Laurie Lynton *Jeffrey Solomon Mace / Patriot *Brett Mahoney *Johanna Maley *Alphonso Mackenzie *Richard Madison *Farah Madani *Hamid Madani *Brett Mahoney *Preeti Malhotra / Black Witch *Raz Malhotra / Giant-Man *Swapna Malhotra / Black Stature *Victor Mancha *Donna Mansfield *Felix Manning *Mantis *Anna Maria Marconi *Flint Marko / Sandman *David Marquez *Stacy Matheson *Leon Matheson *Pietro Django Maximoff / Quicksilver *Melinda May *John McIver / Bushmaster *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum *Michaela Gutierrez Miller *Louie Minelli *Nico Minoru / Sister Grimm *Marcus Milton / Hyperion *Alisande Morales *Lenore Mornay *Barbara "Bobbi" Morse *Charles Murphy *Rahul Nadeem *Seema Nadeem *Aquaria Nautica Neptunia / Namorita *Foggy Nelson *Tony Nesters *Brian O'Brien *Hermod Odinson *Honir Odinson *Vidar Odinson *Kenji Oyama / Lord Dark Wind *Brigid O'Reilly *Leland Owlsley *Karen Page *Paxton Page *Kara Lynn Palamas *Pearl Pangan / Wave *Hercules Panhellenios *Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man *Athena Parthenos *Jim Paxton *Aundray Phelps *Alexander Goodwin Pierce *Joseph Pike *John Pilgrim *Mary Pilgrim *Frank Quaid *Clay Quartermain *Irani Rael *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Maria Rambeau *Monica Rambeau / Spectrum *Maybelle Reilly *Joshua Richardson / Discord *Molly von Richthofen *Randolph Robertson *Barbara Rodriguez *Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez / Slingshot *Ellie Rogers *Betty Ross *Everett Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Gregory Paul Salinger *Juliana Sandoval *Sophia Sanduval *Miguel Santos / Living Lightning *Eric Savin / Coldheart-7 *Stewart Schmidt *David Scotty *Erik Selvig *Shang-Chi *Elizabeth Shannon *Miriam Sharpe *Sif *Nyra Siler *Jemma Simmons *Margaret Simmons *Adam Simon *Roscoe Simons *Frank Charles Simpson / Nuke *Linda Sly / Madam Slay *Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov / Chamleon *Denis Nayland Smith *Imogen Snow *Daniel Sousa *Katherine Elizabeth Spar *Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost Spider *Chase "Chasehawk" Stein / Talkback *Ruby Stevens *Harley Stevens *Alex Su *Gracie Swift *Helen Takahama / Jolt *Carla Smith Talbot *Glenn Talbot *David Taylor *Claire Temple *Dai Thomas *Eugene Thompson / Agent Anti-Venom *Taneleer Tivan *Daniel Toliver *Berto Torino *Carmen Torres *Jorge Torres *Blake Tower *Gorton Treacher *Derek Tully *Arisen Tyrk *Chan Tze *Anton Vankonian / Crimson Dynamo *N'Jadaka Udaku *Shuri Udaku *T'Challa Udaku *Ben Urich *Uzman *Adora Valt *Derrick Wainscroft *Kal Wahr *Trish Walker / Hellcat *Jennifer Susan Walters / She-Hulk *Eli Ward *John Warmflash *Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider *Dale West *Edward Whelan / Vermin *Dane Whitman / Black Knight *Alex "A-Wild" Wilder / Youngblood *Daphne von Wilkinson *Darlene Jeffries Wilson *Gideon Wilson *James Wilson *Paul Wilson *Sam Wilson / Falcon *Whiz Wilson *Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai *Samuel Wilson / Falcon *Lily Wolword *James Woo *W'Kabi *Charles Francis Xavier / Professor X *Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes / Arsenic *Jebediah Young *Zoe Zimmer / Crystal Queen *Ironlok Reality-921031 *Diana Adams / Miss Masque *Marla Allison / Humonga *Nancy Arazello / Dragonfly *David Burke *Jennifer Wayne Burke / Rad *Jessica Hunt / She Cat *Tom Kelly *Laura Wright / Nightveil Survivors Reality-688 *Edward Acra *Chondra Addam *Jasper Angevine *Carl Brock *Dylan Brock *Edward Charles Allan Brock / Venom *Hector Cervantez / Spectro *Alexander Joseph Luthor *Cindy Moon / Silk *Nia Nal / Dreamer *Tanis Nieves / Scorn *Harris Porter / Dragonclaw *Andrea Rojas / Acrata *Anne Weying *David Wilcox *Leslie Willis / Livewire Reality-692 *Pamela Lillian Isley / Posion Ivy *Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Doris Zuel / Giganta Reality-194111 *Elijah Cross *Celeste Cuckoo *Irma Cuckoo / Mindee *Phoebe Cuckoo *Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Christian Frost / White Bishop *Emma Grace Frost / White Queen *Jocasta Frost *James Howlett / Wolverine *Kevin MacTaggert / Proteus *James Proudstar / Warpath *Jennifer Ransome *Jean Elaine Grey Summers / Marvel Woman *Scott Summers / Cyclops Reality-199999 *Scott Adsit *Dario Agger *Katherine Ainsley-Jones *Henry Akai / Timestream *Theodore Allan / Tubby Teddy *Avery Allen *Theodore Rufus Altman / Hulkling *Charles Anderson *Karen Anderson *Jawan Arefi *Arellio *Ezra Asher *Elmira Atwood *Victor Avery *Sally Avril *Billy Bailey *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Jerome Beechman / Mandrill *David Binder *Brandon Blake / Grip *Nicholas Blake / Suede *Elyena Borodin *Carl Braden *Dragomir Branislav *Eamonn Brankin *Hobie Brown *Dieter Buchwald *Miroslav Buchwald *Chris Busse *Gabriel Caine / Front *Mary Carmody *James Carson *Bran Carter *Jody Toby Casper *Frank Castle / Punisher *Alan Cavenaugh *Phillip Chang *Samantha Charles *Christine Chen *Amadeus Cho / Brawn *Charles Chozzles *Oscar Clemons *Tom Coast *Enoch Coltrane *Melissa Coolridge *Jake Constantine *Victor Creed / Sabretooth *Edward Cross *Katherine Cross *Rebecca Cross *Debora Crovi / Balance *Lisa Cussler *Madeline Daniels *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Iman Dashire / Mandala *Simone DeSantos *Ben Dewey *Mariah Dillard / Black Mariah *Jake Dorman *Chris Douglas *Howard Duckson *Darrell Duffy *Damon Dunn *Nadia Van Dyne / Giant-Woman *Thomas Alva Edison / Inventor *Eitri *Jaco Enilwen *Enoch *Minn Erva *Derrim Fermann *Molly Fitzgerald / Shamrock *Darius Fowler *Fry'lu *Andrew Garner / Lash *Joey Gastone *Wendy Gonzales *Tessa Goodwin *Robert Grayson / Uranian *Alan Greene *Alejandro Gutierrez *Natalia Gutierrez *Barry Hapgood *Jonathan Harker *Wilhelmina Murray Harker *Jordan Harrison *Crystalia Amaquelin Hart / Elementelle *Damon Hart *Kevin Hartman *Maya Hansen *Jimmy Henderson *Rosalind Hepburn *Ruben Hood *Amelia Hopkins *Megan Hoyden / Eiffel *Robert Liam Hunter / Nitro *Amora Incantare / Enchantress *Emmella Isaacson *Oji Ito *Sonya van Jagt / Saint Hildegard *Tilda Johnson / Nightshade *Debbie Jones *Morgan Jones *Ayesha Karindu *Alice Taylor Kedzierski / Size Queen *Tara Keegan *Daniel Ketch *Malik Theodore Khan *Korg *Boyle Krill *Beth Kurdle *Cassandra Eleanor Lang / Stature *Mavis Lash *Loki Laufeyson *David Letterman *Francisco Lobo / Lucky Lobo *Peter Lopez *Chen Lu / Radioactive Man *Nancy Meeko Lu / Push *Donna Lynch *Albert Mansfield *Arthur Mansfield *Maurice Arthur Mansfield *William Mansfield *Phaedra Marcus *Lilah Starr Marie *Angela Martinelli / Elasti-Girl *Kevin Matheson *Kenneth McFarlane *Brian McKeever *Sean McKeever *Harold Meachum *Miek *Brad Miller *Dinah Madani *Imo Miri *Miles Gonzalo Morales / Black Spider *Thomas Morgan *James Morris *Ben Morse *Felix Munger *Nihar Nadeem *Saanvi Nadeem *Sami Nadeem *Dimitris Natchios *Elektra Natchios *Nebula *Ray Nesters *Heather Noble *Seymour O'Reilly *William Oakes *Hela Odinsdottir *Okoye *Marty Oliver *Kevin Paxton Page *Penelope Page *Paul Patterson / Golden Child *Steven Petty / Phreak *Lemuel Pilgrim *Michael Pilgrim *Carolina Pissarro *Klara Prast / Rose Red *Emily Preston *Rocket Raccoon *Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider *Yahn Rgg *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Parker Robbins / Hood *Angie Rodgers *David Rosenberg *Isaiah Ross *Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Sarah Rushman / Marrow *Ophelia Sarkissian / White Warrior Princess *Earl Scarfe *Rafael Scarfe *Danielle Scalera *Edward Schaffer *Terry Schreck *David Seger *Johann Shmidt / Red Skull *Paul Sidorsky *Skurge *Vanna Smith *Soren *Stanley Stackmeyer *Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man *Victoria Nutley Starr / Venus *Elijah Stern *Chili Storm / Red Lynx *Clea Strange *George Talbot *Talos *Aaron Thorne *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan *Himmer Toad *Valeria Toomes *Carter Torino *Sofia Torres *Luke Tower *Alice Tucker *M'Baku Udaku *Yondu Udonta *Anton Vanko *Arthur Vanko *Richard Vanko *Adam Warlock *Debra Whitman *Mark Whitman *Jimmy Yama *Thomas Zircon *Ord Zyonz Reality-921031 *Jason Burke *Tara Fremont / Jungle Girl *Carol Heisler / Garganta *Charlie Starrett / Captain Paragon *Joan Wayne / Miss Victory *Don Wright / Captain Freedom Category:Events